trabajo en equipo
by Ghost.G02
Summary: Como terminan los trabajos en equipo de Kirino Ranmaru y Kariya Masaki (Ranmasa)


**-Masaki…estas goteando mucho…-** Dijo este mientras agarraba el miembro del contrario y comenzaba a masajearlo.

Su voz ronca retumbaba por los oídos del peli cyan el cual soltaba un gemido con cada vaivén que provocaba el mayor con su mano – **Mhnn!** – soltó un gemido muy audible – **d…de quién crees que es la culpa idiota!? –** Grito mientras trataba de zafarse del contrario.

El oji azul ignoraba a kariya ya que no era un oponente de su nivel y seguía con sus movimientos, viendo como aquel líquido pre seminal salía del cuerpo que ahora estaba tomando.

 **-S…Suélteme!-** Puso resistencia, esto se había salido de control, todo se había salido de control…de cuando acá un "trabajo en equipo" se convertía en una relación sexual?...o lo que pensaba el menor, una violación.

En momentos como estos maldecía al club de Soccer por no dejarlo trabajar con alguien más.

 **-Masaki…no todos los días tienes a alguien a tus pies…-** Murmuro seductoramente en el oído del oji ámbar para después morderlo y provocar algunos jadeos por parte del menor. **-deberías aprovechar lo que hago por ti.-**

 **-Agh!...e…es un idiota…** \- logro decir arrodillado en la cama pues el mayor estaba a sus espaldas el cual lo dejaba sin escapatoria…

El mayor dejo la acción anterior y tomo las manos del peli cyan y las amarro con un listón rojo, para después desvestirlo de la cintura para abajo, ahora si… podía continuar cómodamente sin problemas, tenia al defensa numero 15 a su completo merced…

Procedió lamiendo y mordiendo la parte trasera del cuello contrario mientras que dirigía sus manos al torso del pequeño levantando su camisa para sacársela.

Las cálidas manos de este recorrían sin cesar el abdomen del menor quien hundía la cabeza en la almohada para ocultar su vergüenza y "Leves" gemidos que se salían sin control.

 **-Pa…pare! P…Por favor!...-** las lagrimas se hicieron notar, haciendo que los ojos ámbar de este brillaran con el reflejo de la luz que venía de la ventana la cual dejaba ver una hermosa Luna llena recostada en el cielo **.- Se…Sempai…**

 **-Llámame por mi nombre…después de esto ya no necesitaremos las formalidades Masaki**. – Dijo mientras comenzaba a pellizcar los pezones de Kariya provocando un mayor gemido. – **Descuida, seré delicado** \- Soltó antes de lamer tras su oreja. – **Te gustara.**

 **-E…eres un pervertido!...T…te denunciare por abuso! –** Grito el menor mientras trataba de zafarse, si…estaba asustado, y empezó con un berrinche, sus manos eran inútiles ya que las tenia amarradas a sí que intentaba patear a su superior. **– Idiota! Suéltame!**

 **-Vale, ya te di tiempo para que aceptaras…-** Soltó un Suspiro ahogado pues el menor lo ignoro y siguió con su berrinche- **conste que te lo advertí…-** Dijo dándole la vuelta para que quedaran frente a frente, sin perder tiempo el mayor callo al contrario con un beso.

El Peli cyan no mostraba resistencia tal vez por lo sorprendido que se encontraba ya a estas alturas…al cabo de unos segundos se separaron por falta de aire, dejando ver un hilo de saliva que unía a los labios de cada uno.

 **-a donde quieres llegar haciendo esto!?** – Grito enojado el Oji ámbar- **No se supone que veníamos a hacer tare…** \- Fue interrumpido por los dedos del mayor los cuales introdujo a su boca para que los lamiera.

 **-Lámelos…-** Dijo ya desesperado

 **-asklmdfhiuerjkd….** \- Balbuceo el menor con los dedos contrarios en su boca, después de un rato el menor se arto y mordió con algo de fuerza.

 **-Auch!** – Alejo su mano rápidamente- **Idiota ya casi terminabas…**

 **-No te atrevas a tocarme Ranmaru!-** Grito sonrojado el menor.

 **-No crees que ya es muy tarde para decir eso?-** Dijo mientras acostaba bruscamente al menor en la cama para ponerse encima de el.- **Bueno aquí voy. –** Sonrió seductoramente.

Kirino puso las piernas del menor es sus hombros para luego meter un dedo en la pequeña y ya no virgen entrada del Peli cyan, que este por otro lado soltó un quejito por tal introducción.

 **-Aghhh! i…idiota duele! –** Kariya trataba de alejar al mayor pero le era imposible, no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Un segundo dedo fue introducido pero esta vez el Peli rosa los movía en círculos lentamente para lograr dilatar más rápido al menor.

 **-Mmgh!...-** trato de no soltar un gemido en vano, al momento de introducir un tercer dedo el menor arqueo la espalda, su cuerpo se estaba llenando de nuevas sensaciones y sentimientos inimaginables **.- Ahhh…Ahh…**

 **-Vez ya te está gustando-** Volvió a sonreír para después plantarle un tierno beso en los labios haciendo que este se sonrojara a más no poder.

Kariya correspondió al beso que después de unos segundos el contacto ya no fue delicado, comenzó a ser más salvaje tanto que ahora sus lenguas tenían una pelea por ver quién dominaba…

 **-Vaya...por fin te rendiste.** –Dijo el Oji azul mientras se separaba del menor y abría más sus piernas para tener comodidad entre ellas.

 **-C…calla idiota…ahh…-** Logro jadear el menor pues se había acostumbrado bastante rápido y ahora hasta movía sus caderas en busca de mas…- **Mhhn…ahh…-** Soltaba inevitables gemidos.

 **-Quieres más?** – Pregunto a un moviendo su mano mientras veía al Oji ámbar en busca de más, retorciéndose debajo de el moviendo sus caderas.

 **-Ahh…Ah…S…Si….-** Tenia lágrimas en los ojos y sus mejillas estaba ardiendo…se había dejado llevar.

 **-Vale…-** Saco los dedos del interior del menor el cual hizo un gesto de desaprobación **.- No seas impaciente Masaki…-** se volvió a acomodar entre las piernas de este y lentamente comenzó a introducir su miembro dentro del Peli cyan.

 **-Ughh!** –soltó un quejido, las lagrimas de nuevo no tardaron en salir, Kariya mordía su labio inferior para evitar soltar mas quejidos y lagrimas, era una sensación rara e insoportable.

El peli rosa introdujo su miembro por completo dentro del menor y por algo de consideración tomo el miembro de este y comenzó a masajearlo para distraerlo e ignorara el dolor.

 **-Ahh! R…Ranmaru…N…no sigas…-** Sin contener los gemidos, Kariya ya se encontraba lleno de placer.

 **-Masaki…comenzare a moverme…-** advirtió el mayor quien empezó con movimientos lentos para que el pequeño se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

Los gemidos del defensa menor fueron cambiando de dolor a unos llenos de placer, el cual rogaba por mas…de manera inmediata las penetraciones fueron a aumentando la velocidad dejando toda conciencia atrás…

Kirino devora los suaves labios de Kariya con fiereza, siendo correspondido torpemente, entre gemidos entrecortados. El menor fue agarrado por la espalda y levantado con ambas manos para que se sentase encima del oji azul…ahora podían continuar más cómodamente.

Esta vez el mayor quedo abajo mientras que el menor se auto penetraba y se aferraba a la espalda contraria…eso dejaría marca, pero Kirino no se quedaría atrás, una de sus manos bajo por la cadera del contrario para ayudar a impulsarlo a que suba y baje sus caderas al mismo ritmo que el.

 **-Ra…Ranmaru…-** Gimió el menor pues toda delicadeza fue dejada quien sabe dónde, las estocadas no se detenían al contrario iban aumentando estaban completamente perdidos en el éxtasis y placer producido por aquella acción.- **V…Voy ah…-** no pudo terminar ya que el mayor cambio de posición solo tomando una de las piernas del menor y subiéndola más a su hombro, donde empezó a dar las ultimas embestidas a todo lo que da, tocando el punto clave que hacia estremecer al menor por completo.

 **-Ah** **~!...** **V…voy a…**

 **-Yo también…Aghr…-** Bastaron unas cuantas embestidas mas para que los dos llegaran al clímax.

Kariya cayó rendido entre las sabanas mientras Kirino respiraba agitadamente y se levantaba para arreglarse de nuevo pues ya era tarde y tenía que volver a su casa.

Después de alistarse miro al menor que tenía un berrinche entre las sabanas.

 **-Oye…no fue tan malo o sí?...-** El menor no respondió, Kirino suspiro.- **Bueno ya me voy…el trabajo lo terminare yo…-** se dirigió a la puerta pero algo lo detuvo.

 **-Oye! Espera!** – se sentó en la cama con sabanas encima para no mostrar su cuerpo.- **no piensas quitarme esto!?** – le mostro el listón rojo que mantenía sus manos inmóviles.

 **-Me crees idiota?-** rio – **si te lo quito de seguro me pegas…**

El menor solo lo miro feo, pues era cierto…juraría que la próxima vez que lo viera le rompería todo lo que se llamaba cara…

 **-Entonces me voy…-** camino hacia el menor y le dio un rápido y tierno beso en los labios para después salir corriendo y dejar a su ahora pareja experimentando diferentes emociones.

-Fin- ;v


End file.
